Un lapin, chassant un renard
by naturecrow
Summary: Une histoire qui suit largement le concept original de Zootopia, des images et des citations seront écrit pour chaque chapitre dans mon profil, afin de montrer où certains lieux ou personnages ont été prélevés. L'histoire commence par une journée dans la vie de Nick, un renard vivant une vie assez difficile dans une ville appelée Sun City, où chaque prédateur doit porter un collier
« Sun city, la ville où tous les tous les animaux peuvent vivre ensemble, paisiblement et en sécurité. Sun city, une ville utopique! » C'est pour cela que je protège cette ville, pour conserver cette sécurité et cette harmonie.

-Judy

« Sun city, la ville où tous les tous les animaux peuvent vivre ensemble, paisiblement et en sécurité. Sun city, une ville utopique! » C'est pour cela que je ne vais jamais arrêter de voir cette ville comme un cirque.

-Nick

Nick Wilde se réveille dans son petit lit improvisé dans un tiroir. Cet appartement était construit pour des animaux plus grands que lui, mais c'est le grand luxe quand même! Ou presque. Il faudrait s'habituer aux fuites d'eau permanentes qui s'écoulent des tuyaux ressortis un peu partout dans l'appartement à trois pièces. Mais bon, ça fait l'affaire pour un renard.

En se levant, Nick fait attention pour ne pas se heurter à un tuyau juste en haut de son lit et se dirige vers sa petite de bain. Semi-réveillé, il se regarde dans le miroir, il frotte le haut de son coup pour replacer son collier qui le menace de l'électrocuté à la détection de colère. Remarquant son air fatigué, il se secoue et adopte un air plus confiant, souriant sur le côté. En se servant d'un dentifrice surnommé « émousse canines», il se brosse la gueule. Continuant sa routine, il entre dans sa douche et se lave la fourrure avec un shampoing spécial pour fourrure semi-longue. En sortant de la douche, il se sèche et regarde une affiche motivante qu'il avait collée sur son mur. « Toujours plus haut! » avec un sourire, il se dit : « eh, si j'étais une girafe je serais avantagé». Il prend ensuite un produit appelé « destructeur de musque!». Il finit par s'habiller d'un t-shirt bleu pâle avec une cravate et un pantalon gris. Il faut avoir l'air crédible quand on est un renard d'affaires.

En sortant de son appartement, il croise le propriétaire de l'établissement, accoté sur le mur. Bord, un ours plutôt paresseux, il est aussi plutôt ennuyant, personne ne veut lui parler trop longtemps, incluant Nick. L'ours porte un collier comme tous les prédateurs, au cas où il « suit ses instincts agressifs de prédateur ». Les colliers ne sont pas du tout dérangeants, mais non! C'est pour la sécurité de SunCity, la ville utopique! Nick en plaisanterie dit souvent aux proies qu'il rencontre qu'il est heureux d'avoir ce collier, sans cela, il sauterait à la gorge de tout le monde! Bord le suit des yeux et tente de commencer une conversation « tu as bien dormis, Nick? » Nick lui répondant qu'il a bien dormi se dépêche de sortir de l'immeuble. D'un ton monotone, l'ours continu « tu sais, j'ai rêvé que je regardais la télévision aujourd'hui. » Nick en sortant de l'établissement lui répond « et bien quel rêve palpitant! Désolez Bord, j'ai un rendez-vous très important, je dois y aller! Bye! » Sans laisser Bord répondre, le renard bien pressé sort dehors. Vivant dans le district de la forêt tropicale, il est accueilli par une pluie forte.

Nick se dirige vers un arrêt d'autobus et se met en ligne avec d'autres animaux, une panthère habillée d'uniforme sportif et une mère écureuil avec sa fille. Sortant son flip phone, il regarde les actualités : PAWX NEWS : « un prédateur (loutre) a kidnappé un bébé éléphant! » Nick regarde les actualités seulement pour passer le temps, car il trouve que la plupart des articles sont complètement vide de pertinence. Le petit écureuil enfant qui dévisageait Nick depuis un certain temps demande soudainement à sa mère : « Maman, pourquoi le renard a un vieux téléphone? » sa mère, surprise, tente de répondre à sa fille, mais Nick l'interrompt rapidement en montrant son téléphone à la petite créature sous la pluie« c'est parce que les nouveaux téléphones sont très, très chers, alors j'économise en achetant un petit téléphone, comme ça, je reste riche! En plus, c'est résistant à l'eau! » le petit écureuil répond aussi tôt « wow! Bon truc! Je ne vais jamais m'acheter de nouveau téléphone comme ça je vais être riche aussi! Tu as entendu maman? » L'autobus arrive enfin et la panthère entre en premier, suivit de la mère écureuil qui dit à sa fille « Il ne faut pas parler comme ça aux étrangers, Sarah! » la mère, qui est probablement le quart de sa taille se retourne vers Nick et souris maladroitement. Le renard répond avec un chic sourire.

Entrant dans l'autobus, les écureuils se placent sur le rebord étant destiné aux plus petits mammifères du bus. Nick remarque que la mère murmure quelque chose à sa fille, mais il arrête vite de prendre attention de ses alentours et regarde plutôt son téléphone. L'innocent écureuil répond par la suite à voix haute « Mais pourquoi surtout les renards? ». La mère, embarrassée, se retourne vers le renard, mais Nick fait semblant qu'il n'a rien entendu et continue à regarder l'actualité sur son téléphone : PAWX NEWS : « la mafia polaire fait encore une victime! ». Bon ça suffit l'actualité, pense Nick, il sort des écouteurs de girafe avec un fil beaucoup trop long pour sa taille qui est roulée et puis la branche à son téléphone pour écouter de la musique pour le reste du trajet. « the way par fast ball »

Arrivé à HappyTown, Nick sort du bus en fessant un petit sourire de remerciement au conducteur. HappyTown est une partie de la ville où il vivait avec ses parents, c'est plutôt pauvre comme endroit, mais plusieurs des amis et contacts à Nick vivent ici. Il entre dans une maison abandonnée, plutôt de sa taille, peut être que des renards vivaient ici. En tout cas, en dessous de cette maison se trouve un bunkeur que Honey, une amie de Nick. Honey est un blaireau plutôt fou, elle croit à une conspiration de moutons et semble dédier sa vie à accuser les moutons pour tous les problèmes au monde. Prenant un téléphone sur une table avec un fil allant jusqu'en dessous du lavabo, Nick compose le numéro « 666 ». Une voix courte et rapide répond « Qui-esse ? » Nick répond avec un ton humoristique : « C'est moi, ton renard préféré ! » toujours d'une sérieuse, Honey répond à son tour : « Mot de passe ». «Quoi ? Il y a un mot de passe maintenant ? Ton bunkeur caché et le numéro de téléphone n'étaient pas assez ? » Le blaireau persiste : « mot de passe ! » D'une façon faussement déçue, Nick dit « bon, c'est bien dommage que je n'aie jamais su le mot de passe et que mon amie ne me fasse pas confiance, je vais devoir donner toutes ces nouvelles informations que j'ai trouvées sur notre présidente mouton à quelqu'un d'autre ! » après un moment d'hésitation, le blaireau parle « bon… Je t'ouvre la porte, mais la prochaine fois sache que le mot de passe est felagul, misepo, tamiramiref, segogulamalipum. Je ne peux pas risquer qu'un mouton qui tente de se passer pour toi ! » Une trappe s'ouvre en dessous du lavabo.

Nick descend les échelles, puis se retrouve dans le bunkeur de Honey, plusieurs feuilles et plans en rapport avec des moutons sont placés de façon désorganisée sur les murs de métal. Divers objets trainent un peu partout par terre, plusieurs d'entre eux sont des « armes » contre les moutons, tels que des cisailles, des canons à chardons et des grenades de peintures. Honey se tient devant Nick. « Alors, dis-moi tout. » Sentant une forte odeur de blaireau dans la pièce Nick demande : « Honey, dit, pourrais-tu utiliser des produits qui réduisent l'odeur de ton musc par Hazard ? » Honey, surpris répond, « Non, c'est des produits faits indirectement par les moutons afin de transmettre des maladies. De plus, moi, je ne vois pas le problème, je ne sens rien… Alors tu as des informations sur les moutons ? » Nick souriant d'un air malin lui dit « oui, mais d'abord il va falloir que tu me donnes des informations en premier » « Ah non ! Je connais ce sourire ! Ce n'est jamais bon ! » Dis le blaireau en pointant Nick du doigt. Nick, toujours souriant, lui répond « Eh bien, veux-tu risquer de perdre des informations sur les moutons ? Je veux simplement savoir où je pourrais trouver un salon de coiffure pour moutons» « pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça ? » demande, Honey, confuse. Nick répond :« Je pense me faire de l'argent en ramassant de la laine de mouton pour ensuite le donner en don aux moutons malades qui n'ont plus de laine à l'hôpital du centre-ville. » Toujours confuse, Honey le questionne encore « Mais c'est un don, tu ne peux pas te faire de l'argent avec ça ! » «Si je fais assez pitié, je suis sure que les gérants de l'hôpital pourraient me donner un petit don en retour. » Dis Nick. Honey, se retourne vers un mur remplit de plans en en décolle un titré « compagnies possédées par les moutons ». En montrant le plan à Nick, Honey explique les directions d'un salon de coiffure pour mouton. Nick se contente de hocher la tête pendant les explications. « Bon, merci pour tout Honey, j'ai bien aimé te visiter, au revoir ! » dit Nick en se retournant quand le blaireau lui prit par l'épaule « Hey ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais des informations sur les moutons ! » Nick, répond d'un ton moqueur : « Je pense que les moutons comptent des blaireaux avant de s'endormir ! » Honey frustré, dit : « Je savais que tu ne savais rien ! Tu es rien qu'un menteur ! Tu n'aides pas beaucoup au stéréotype, tu sais !? » Nick, en montant les échelles répond « Du calme Honey où tu risques de déclencher ton collier, tu devrais sortir plus souvent dehors et prendre l'air, si tu veux je te paye une crème glacée ! » Juste avant que Nick referme la trappe, Honey dit « Hey, n'oublie mot de passe ! ».

Nick, en empruntant un autre bus, arrive enfin au salon de coiffure pour moutons : « cheap sheep shearing ! ». Mine de rien, Nick entre dans le salon de coiffure, prend un sac de poubelles qui trainait par terre et commence à ramasser la laine du mouton tombé par terre. Un coiffeur le remarque : « Tu fou quoi ici, renard ? » Nick répond naturellement : « Je travaille ici, le patron ne te l'a pas dit ? Je nettoie. » En riant, le mouton répond : « hahahaha, le patron, tu l'as devant toi ! Mais si tu veux faire du bénévolat, fais-moi plaisir et continue, mais rappelle-toi, je garde un œil sur toi ! » Avec un sourire chic, Nick répond « Je savais qu'on finirait par s'entendre » et il continue à ramasser la laine qu'il trouve à terre, jusqu'à remplir deux sacs de sa taille. « Tchao ! Merci pour tous !» dit Nick en partant pour l'hôpital pendant que le mouton patron secoue sa tête, confus de voir partir un renard avec des sacs remplit de la laine de ses clients.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, Nick entre dans la section des « animaux de moyennes tailles » et se rend au comptoir où une gazelle l'accueille « Bonjours, que puis-je faire pour vous? » « J'ai ici deux sacs remplis de laine de mouton pour les malades qui perdent leurs laines! » La gazelle, surprise de la quantité de laine que Nick transporte, la gazelle, lui répond qu'elle n'a jamais vu une quantité aussi grosse de laine puis elle part chercher son gérant. Le gérant, un cerf femelle, revient et regarde le renard qui est bien plus petit qu'elle. D'un ton neutre et monotone elle dit : « Wow, pas mal. Et pour quelle raison veux-tu faire un si grand don ? » Nick, enthousiaste répond « eh bien, mes enfants et moi étions d'humeur à aider des moutons dans le besoin, donc nous avons fait du porte-à-porte pour recueillir de la laine de mouton ! ». Sceptique, les deux proies se regardent, puis la gérante en se retournant, répond à Nick « Alors tu veux de l'argent en retour c'est bien ça ? » Nick est surpris par sa réponse, mais continue tout de même son jeu « Mais non, c'est gratuit ! Mes enfants on fait cela, car ils comprennent ce que ça fait que d'être malade ». La gérante, toujours avec un ton froid le répond « N'essaie pas de faire pitié, renard tu n'auras rien, et on ne veut pas de ta « laine » que tu as trouvée dans un coin de rue. Maintenant sort avant que j'appelle la sécurité», Nick, stressé, répond rapidement « Non attendez ! C'est de la vraie laine, je vous le jure ! Je n'ai pas d'enfant, mais il est vrai que je suis pauvre ! Vous pourriez au moins me donner un petit remerciement ? » Toujours d'un ton fois, le cerf répond « bien essayer » et appelle la sécurité à la réception de la section « animaux moyens ». Nick, contenant sa colère, souri à la réceptionniste et à la gérante, se retourne et sort de l'hôpital avec ses deux gros sacs sans regarder les clients qui le dévisageaient. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée sans profits.

Il fait déjà nuit. De retour au district de la forêt tropicale, Nick s'arrête près d'un magasin d'insectes pour s'acheter un hamburger aux sauterelles. Les prédateurs, ne pouvant, bien évidemment, pas manger de chair, se contentent de manger du poisson et des insectes. Le petit restaurant était rempli de prédateurs de toute sorte, il n'y avait que des colliers par tout. « Un petit hamburger aux sauterelles s'il vous plait. Oh, et c'est pour emporter. » Demande Nick, en vidant son portefeuille. Essayant de ne pas trop mouiller son sandwich sous la pluie, Nick finit son repas avant d'arriver devant son bloc appartement. Il remarque que Bord traine dans l'entrée. Nick, afin d'éviter une conversation avec l'ours, sort ses longs écouteurs et fait semblant d'écouter la musique. En entrant, il entend l'ours dire « Alors Nick, tu veux me raconter ta journée aujourd'hui? » Nick ne s'arrête pas et pointe les écouteurs qu'il a sur les oreilles, l'ourse hoche la tête et lui fait signe d'au revoir.

Arriver chez lui, Nick prend de grandes respirations, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, il tremble, mais il ne pleure pas encore. Ses voisins ont entendu deux cris. Un de colère désespérée, et un de douleur.


End file.
